Crossing the Line
by Subject87
Summary: When Ron is injured in a fight against Draken and Shego Kim finds herself dangerously close to crossing the line between Hero and Vigilante to save him. Rated T just to be safe, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Kim glanced over at her Boyfriend of about three months, Ron Stoppable, as they climbed up the side of the mountain that led to Draken's newest lair "Now remember." She said, "We don't know what Draken is up to, and while I doubt he'll actually succeed... I don't want to risk anything."

"Got ya KP." Ron said with a thumbs up. Ron would never admit this, but every time the phone rang he was expecting it to be Kim telling him that it was over and she had made a mistake by dating him. He doubted his self doubts would ever really go away, no matter what Kim told him, and was extra paranoid as of late.

They climbed the rest of the way in silence, hoping not to get noticed until they were actually in the lair. The rest of the trip was uneventful, Kim had managed to keep Ron quiet long enough for them to sneak in and find Draken.

"Shego!" Draken called, "We have intruders... Kim Possible and... Whatever his name is, you know what to do."

"Why can you never remember my name?!" Ron protested.

"Yeah yeah." Shego said as she lunged at Kim and Ron ran for it.

"Blast Kim Possible!" Draken shouted, frustration entering his voice as Ron tackled him. "Get off me you buffoon" Draken grunted. Draken and Ron rolled back and forth, Ron reaching for the strange gun like invention in his hand '

"Just give me the thingy" Ron said as they continued their tug of war. "You know Kim is gonna win anyway."

"Your faith in Kimmy is so touching." Shego replied dryly, "If not misplaced!"

Kim ducked a glowing green hand from Shego and aimed a kick at her midsection but missed "I don't think it is" she retorted, "I mean... I always win Shego, why do you even bother?

"Oh you know" she grunted as she swiped at her redheaded opponent again, "I gotta stay in shape somehow."''

They continued like that, it was almost like they were violently dancing, Kim would aim a kick or punch at Shego and Shego would block or duck and swip at her with her glowing green hands.

_Come on Kim, you're spending too much time on Shego_ Kim thought to herself, _Ron needs your help_ She sighed "Sorry Shego" she said, "But I don't have all the time in the world." She jumped over the girl, using her natural reflexes, and round house kicked the green woman in the back of the head. Shego crumpled and Kim somersaulted to Ron.

Ron was still on the ground, wrestling with Draken, trying to get the device away from the blue scientist. Kim pulled them apart and subdued her arch foe with a quick kick to the gut.

She turned to Ron and dusted him off "Are you okay?" she asked tenderly, worried about her best friend turned boyfriend.

"Oh I'm fine KP." He replied, "I've been through worse."

What they hadn't noticed was Shego had wrestled away the gadget from Draken and wait aiming for Kim.

"KP!" Ron shouted and shoved her out of the way as Shego fired, a small dart hitting his neck and he fell backwards

"Ron!" Kim cried as she caught him before he could hit the floor, he seemed dazed but alright. "I've got to get out of here." she muttered, looking for an exit.

"You think you're all that Kim Possible!" Draken cried as he and his green side kick made their escape, "But you're not!"

Kim ignored him, she had heard it so many times it became simply part of the job, and picked up Ron carefully before heading to the exit.

They got out just as the lair exploded, the shock wave causing her to lose her balance and drop Ron face first into the snow. She got to her feet and whipped out her communicator "Wade." She said.

Wade's image appeared on the screen and she swore if they ever met she'd hug him "What's up Kim?" he asked.

"Ron's injured." She said, hysteria entering her voice, "Ron's injured and we're stuck here atop a mountain"

"Alright, I've got a lock on the communicator, I'll have a ride for you soon... Hold in there Kim." Wade said.

The screen went dark and Kim was left alone with her guilt, "I'm sorry Ron..." she trailed off as she put a hand on his shoulder. His breathing had become shallow and he wasn't moving. She sunk to her knees and resisted the urge to scream, after all the missions they had done together... All they had gone through to finally realize how they felt about each other and this was how it was going to end?

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a lowering airplane and sighed in relief "Thanks for the ride." she said. Her usual cheerful tone was gone and she looked as if a giant weight had been put on her shoulders. The communicator beeped and she whipped it out of her pocket "Talk to me Wade."

Wade blinked, she was never this direct with him, "Um... Well, Draken has gone into hiding but I think I can find out what's wrong with Ron... But I need a blood sample."

Kim nodded "I'll get you one." she said. She clicked the end button and slipped the communicator back into her pocket.

"Middleton right?" the pilot asked.

Kim nodded and knelt down beside Ron, "Don't worry Ron" she whispered, "Everything will be just fine." During the entire flight Ron lay there, almost like he was dead, if Kim hadn't been able to see his chest rise when he took a breath she'd have sworn he was dead.

The flight to Middleton took three hours and Kim felt like pulling her hair out, screaming, anything to get her mind off the fact that she had let Ron get hurt while she walked away unscathed. Wade had promised her a team of doctors would be waiting when they touched down and sure enough the doctors were there.

They put Ron on a gurney and put him in an ambulance headed for the nearest hospital. Kim hopped into the ambulance with him and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently, and making a silent promise to do whatever it took to make sure he made it through this alive and well, no matter the price.

**Note:** I just finished this series, I love Kim/Ron, so I decided to give this a shot, I've got a couple oneshots floating around in my head, and this will probably be only two or three chapters, hope you guys like it, read and review please! I also don't own Kim Possible or anything like that


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital looked white, too white in Kim's opinion, and the redheaded heroine had to wonder if they kept it this white on purpose. Ron was being examined by the best doctors, one of the perks of being a part of Team Possible, and they assured her that her clumsy sidekick turned boyfriend would be fine.

The minutes seemed to crawl by frustratingly slow rate and Kim couldn't help but glare at the clock as time ticked away. Finally one of his doctors came out and she nearly jumped out her seat "How is he?!" she asked.

"Well.. We managed to remove the dart, it was attached to him, but the news is not good... The dart emitted a poison that has coursed through his bloodstream and is currently heading for his brain," The doctor paused for a moment to let that sink in before continuing, "If it reaches his brain... There's nothing we can do."

"N..Nothing?" she asked.

The doctors nodded sadly "We're sorry Miss Possible... But probably the only one who can cure him is whoever did this to him."

Kim narrowed her eyes "Drakken..."

"Also... Miss Possible..." The doctor trailed off, looking nervous now.

"What's the sitch doc?" the teen hero asked.

"The poison is moving fairly quickly, we have an hour... Maybe two if we find a way to keep it from moving." he informed her.

Kim took a deep breath, she had an hour... An hour to save her boyfriend from whatever Draken had infected him with "Anything's possible for a Possible." she muttered. "Thank you Doctor... Just do what you can please."

After the Doctor left she whipped out her Communicator and dialed Wade.

"Hey Kim, what can I do for you?" the young genius asked.

"Get me a location on Drakken's new lair or someone who can." she replied.

"Will do... Give me a moment, wait we have an incoming message" Wade said, "I'm patching it through."

The screen went dark for a moment before Global Justice's leader, Dr. Betty Director, appeared on the screen, " ." Kim said dryly, "What can I do for you?"

The director cleared her throat "We've caught someone you may know... Shego."

"You've got my attention." The young heroine said.

"She's currently held in one of our interrogation chambers and she said that we should contact you... That's the only thing we've gotten out of her."

Kim nodded and began to retell her story, how they had been contacted by Wade and told of Drakken's newest plot, how Ron had been shot with something by her arch enemy and how only the blue scientist would know how to cure Ron.

"Wow... Well it seems you do need to talk to them." The head of Global Justice said, "We'll get you a ride to our main headquarters straight away. Director out."

The screen faded out, only to be replaced with Wade typing on his computer "I need my battle suit." Kim said

"But it's still not recovered from whatever Dementor did to it" The tech genius protested.

"I don't care... I need it." The young girl replied, desperation entering her voice, "I have to save Ron."

"It'll be sent to Global Justice Headquarters." he replied.

"Thanks Wade... You're the best." She said.

The screen went blank again and she slipped her communicator in her pocket, sure enough five minutes later Global Justice agents walked into the hospital to get her. The ride in the helicopter took about thirty minutes, thirty minutes of being restless but not able to move because of the seatbelts.

Finally they arrived and sure enough Kim's battle suit was there "Thank you Wade" Kim muttered as she slipped into the white suit.

They led her to one of the interrogation chambers and as she walked in she realized why they called it a chamber instead of a room, the placed was huge... Easily big enough to hold three or four interrogation rooms. There, standing bored in the middle of the chamber, was her green enemy. "Shego..." Kim said, hatred seeping into her voice.

"Hey Kimmie!" The dark haired girl said, her eyes locking with her red headed enemy, "I figured you might wanna talk to me... Drakken told me that you'd be coming after us."

"Where is he?" Kim asked, her fists clenched together.

"Oh like I'd tell you." Shego replied, "I'm enjoying this..."

"Where is he?!" The young girl asked again,as she walked up to Shego and punched her, right in the jaw.

Shego recoiled, her gloved hand rubbing her jaw "You hit me!" the green woman protested.

"You have information I need." The redheaded teen replied, "I don't have a lot of time... So tell me where he is!"

Shego smirked, "And tell me Kimmie... What do you have to threaten me with? Despite all your skills, your attitude... You have nothing" She said, laughing as she looked at her young enemy, "Nothing to threaten me with!"

Kim stopped dead in her tracks, for the first time in her life she had no idea how to reply to that and Ron wasn't here to encourage her, to tell her not to give up... "I... Just tell me where he is" She demanded.

"Or what?" The villain retorted, amusement creeping into her voice, "You'll kill me?"

Kim froze, would she go that far to get the truth? Granted she was doing this for Ron and she knew deep down there was nothing she wouldn't do for Ron "I'm considering it." She said coldly.

"Y-You wouldn't! You're the hero, you're not supposed to Kil-" The Green Villain was cut off as Kim wrapped her fingers around her throat.

"I'm the hero yes... But Ron's life is in danger and you'd be surprised what I'd do for Ron." Kim said, her voice completely devoid of emotion.

Shego kicked and squirmed, but she couldn't break free of the Kim's grip due to the battle suit enhancing her strength.

Finally Global Justice pulled them apart, though it took around a dozen agents, and Kim crossed her arms "Did I prove myself?" She asked.

Shego gasped for breath, her hand going up to her throat, "You would have killed me..." The villain said, as if this had just dawned on her.

"You're right, I would... I'm running out of time and I really don't feel like playing games Shego so just tell me where he is!"

"Fine... I have no intentions of dying for anyone." The green woman said, "He's in one of his new lairs located somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, I haven't been there so I don't know exactly where."

"It'll work, I hope you rot in prison Shego." Kim said coldly and walked out.

_Drakken..._The teen heroine thought, _I'm coming for you next, and you better give me something to help Ron_.

**Note: **I hope this came out okay, This chapter was inspired by the interrogation scene from the Dark Knight (My favorite movie ever) and I hope it makes sense, I also hope this came out realistic. Anyway, I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Time... Time was the enemy now; Kim had always that time would be on her side and she could do anything but now she could feel helplessness creeping up on her like a shadow that she couldn't shake.

"What are we doing to find the lair?" she asked. The young heroine tried to keep her desperation out of her voice but knew she was failing.

"We're working on it." Replied one of the Global Justice Agents.

Kim began to pace around the room, doing the math on how long they had left before she lost Ron. 70 minutes... 70 minutes until her best friend turned boyfriend was lost forever and she felt completely helpless.

"We may have something!" an excited voice exclaimed, "One of the mountains in sector J is completely hollow and it looks like there's a heat signature inside it."

"That's it then, that's Drakkens lair." Kim said.

"We'll have a team ready in twenty" the director of Global Justice told Kim.

"No... I need to do this alone" she insisted.

The truth was she had tasted what she was capable of with Shego and she liked it... it got her results better than anything she'd tried before. The very idea that she liked injuring someone scared her and she wished Ron was here to talk to about it. _Stop it_ She demanded, _You need to save Ron, there's no time for wishes or regrets_.

"I don't like the idea of sending you out there alone Possible" Betty director said, "Too dangerous."However she handed the young Possible a set of handcuffs "Use these to apprehend Drakken when you have the cure."

"No big." Kim said and smiled. She hoped the smile would fool the director because it felt so fake, so hollow that she almost couldn't bear to keep smiling. "Anything's possible for a Possible." The handcuffs went straight into her back pocket, "I'll bring him back for you."

Looking at the cheerleader heroine with her one good eye the director sighed, "Fine Possible... But you get in and get out."

"Will do." she replied. She mock saluted the director of Global Justice and headed to the hangar. The flight didn't ease her nerves; instead her mind wandered back to how Ron would keep a conversation going and make her laugh but now all she heard was the sound of the jet engines humming in her ears.

"Miss Possible." came a voice from the cockpit, "We're almost above sector J, prepare to jump."

Kim slung the parachute over her shoulder and let out a sigh, she was looking forward to pounding Drakken so much it scared her. Cold, bitter air blasted her in the face as she prepared to jump and she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The jump was quiet, the air hitting her face and filling her ears, and she could almost hear Ron's voice making a joke... Being goofy... Or even just being the quiet support she needed when she doubted herself. She landed quietly and unclasped the parachute, letting it fall to the ground, before quietly making her way into Drakken's new lair.

"So predictable" she muttered. One of the rocks on the side of the panel was a secret was actually a button that Kim identified almost immediately. _Have I been doing this that long? _She pondered with an almost amused sigh. The door slid up to reveal her arch enemies newest lair _The head on approach works. _She thought and headed inside.

"Ah Kim Possible!" Came a familiar voice from over the intercom, "I wondered when you'd find me."

"Yeah well... Shego breaks easily." she replied. _Good thing I'm not bugged. _She berated herself.

"Shego told you?" Drakken asked.

The tone of surprise in her arch enemies voice gave her a certain feeling of satisfaction that made her smile. "Yeah she did, she squealed like a puppy when I showed her what I was capable of."

"'What you're capable of'" Echoed her blue skinned enemy, "What exactly is that Kim Possible ?"

Oddly enough the banter gave her something to focus on other than Ron who was lying in the med lab at Global Justice headquarters. "You'll see soon enough Drakken... I'm coming for you." The lab wasn't complicated, the halls were all made out of the same smooth stone so they really looked like they were part of the Rocky Mountains.

Finding Drakken wasn't hard, he was predictable after all the times she had stopped one of his take over the world plans "Drakken!" she shouted.

The blue skinned scientist blinked "Aren't you supposed to say my plan stops here or that I might as well surrender now?"

By the time he had finished his question Kim had walked right up to him and grabbed his arm "Not in the mood for games Drakken." Her voice was soft but serious.

"Um.. Kim Possible?" Drakken asked.

She relished the hint of confusion and fear in his voice "Yeah, but see... I'm in a rush" she said as she twisted his arm behind his back "I need to know where the cure for whatever you shot Ron with is... And I need to know now."

"W-What?" Draken asked.

She twisted on his arm again, harder this time, causing him to groan in pain "There is no cure!" he lied. "Let go of me, you're hurting me!"

"If Ron dies because of you you're going to do more than hurt." She whispered, the venom in her voice unmistakable.

"Ooh... The pois-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as she twisted his arm to the limit, causing him to downright scream now.

"I suggest you tell me RIGHT NOW" she said, "Do you know that the arm can only take so much before it breaks? I have no problem snapping your arm right now... Or maybe I should break one of your legs and leave you in this lab as it blows up."

"Y-You wouldn't... You're the hero, you're not allowed to let people die." Drakken said.

"Well you may be right... But I look at it as prioritizing" she explained, "Ron matters more to me... Plus if you die I don't have to bother with you anymore." As if to prove her point she twisted his arm further until a snap was heard

Drakken screamed "On the table over there..." he cried. "I-I formulated an antidote should Shego or I shoot myself with the dart gun."

"Good boy" she whispered as she pushed him forward, into the console in front of him. Slipping the antidote into a metal protection case, shaped small enough for her pocket, and shoved it in her pocket. "Was that so hard?" she asked.

Drakken lay on the ground, cradling his broken arm, "N-No... N-Now leave me alone Kim Possible!"

She pulled out the handcuffs she'd been given by Global Justice and smirked, "You're coming with me."

Drakken whimpered as she twisted his arms behind his back, yelling as she roughly twisted his broken arm "You did that on purpose!" he protested.

"Who me?" she asked innocently. "Well Drakken... That was just an accident, little old me would never do anything to hurt anyone."

The Mad Scientist was hoisted to his feet and forced out of the lair after Kim set the self-destruct sequence. "Another lair?!" he protested.

"Price of being evil." Was the only reply the red headed heroine gave.

The Global Justice jet had been waiting outside the entrance and two agents appeared to escort Drakken away.

The ride back seemed even longer than the ride there, the antidote to the poison felt like a lead weight in her pocket. "Are we there yet?" she muttered. When none of the agents replied she sighed and studied the floor of the jet like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. Finally the base came into view and for the first time since Ron had been injured she allowed herself to relax, however this only lasted a moment because the moment the door opened she raced to the medical station to deliver the antidote to Ron.

The doctor in charge of the station took the antidote from Kim the moment she appeared in the room. "I'm Doctor Matthews" said the man in the lab coat, "We're going to administer this to him right away... We just need a sample first."

"There's no time!" Kim protested, unable to believe her ears, "He has maybe ten... fifteen minutes left, you need to administer the antidote now!"

Matthews paused, conflicted, and sighed "Very well Miss Possible... We'll administer it right now."

"Thank you" She said, relief coursing through her veins, and watched as the bright red liquid was transferred from the beaker into Ron's blood stream. She gripped his hand tightly and smiled sadly "Come back to me..." she begged, "I've seen now what happens when I don't have you to keep me on the right path and I don't like it... I need you to guide me Ron."

Ron didn't move, he almost looked dead, and Kim felt tears forming in her eyes as the heart monitor began to beep "Come on Ron!" she practically screamed, "You promised never to leave me... I need you." She closed her eyes and leaned down, pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss.

The line on the heart monitor began to move again and Ron's eyes snapped open as Kim pulled away from the kiss, tears still in her eyes.

"KP?" he asked. His voice was weak and he seemed confused but he was alive.

"It's me Ron." she whispered.

He leaned up and hugged her and she hugged back tightly, letting him replace all the dark thoughts and feelings inside her.


	4. Alternate ending

Time... Time was the enemy now; Kim had always that time would be on her side and she could do anything but now she could feel helplessness creeping up on her like a shadow that she couldn't shake.

"What are we doing to find the lair?" she asked. The young heroine tried to keep her desperation out of her voice but knew she was failing.

"We're working on it." Replied one of the Global Justice Agents.

Kim began to pace around the room, doing the math on how long they had left before she lost Ron. 70 minutes... 70 minutes until her best friend turned boyfriend was lost forever and she felt completely helpless.

"We may have something!" an excited voice exclaimed, "One of the mountains in sector J is completely hollow and it looks like there's a heat signature inside it."

"That's it then, that's Drakkens lair." Kim said.

"We'll have a team ready in twenty" the director of Global Justice told Kim.

"No... I need to do this alone" she insisted.

The truth was she had tasted what she was capable of with Shego and she liked it... it got her results better than anything she'd tried before. The very idea that she liked injuring someone scared her and she wished Ron was here to talk to about it. _Stop it_ She demanded, _You need to save Ron, there's no time for wishes or regrets_.

"I don't like the idea of sending you out there alone Possible" Betty director said, "Too dangerous."However she handed the young Possible a set of handcuffs "Use these to apprehend Drakken when you have the cure."

"No big." Kim said and smiled. She hoped the smile would fool the director because it felt so fake, so hollow that she almost couldn't bear to keep smiling. "Anything's possible for a Possible." The handcuffs went straight into her back pocket, "I'll bring him back for you."

Looking at the cheerleader heroine with her one good eye the director sighed, "Fine Possible... But you get in and get out."

"Will do." she replied. She mock saluted the director of Global Justice and headed to the hangar. The flight didn't ease her nerves; instead her mind wandered back to how Ron would keep a conversation going and make her laugh but now all she heard was the sound of the jet engines humming in her ears.

"Miss Possible." came a voice from the cockpit, "We're almost above sector J, prepare to jump."

Kim slung the parachute over her shoulder and let out a sigh, she was looking forward to pounding Drakken so much it scared her. Cold, bitter air blasted her in the face as she prepared to jump and she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The jump was quiet, the air hitting her face and filling her ears, and she could almost hear Ron's voice making a joke... Being goofy... Or even just being the quiet support she needed when she doubted herself. She landed quietly and unclasped the parachute, letting it fall to the ground, before quietly making her way into Drakken's new lair.

"So predictable" she muttered. One of the rocks on the side of the panel was a secret was actually a button that Kim identified almost immediately. _Have I been doing this that long? _She pondered with an almost amused sigh. The door slid up to reveal her arch enemies newest lair _The head on approach works. _She thought and headed inside.

"Ah Kim Possible!" Came a familiar voice from over the intercom, "I wondered when you'd find me."

"Yeah well... Shego breaks easily." she replied. _Good thing I'm not bugged. _She berated herself.

"Shego told you?" Drakken asked.

The tone of surprise in her arch enemies voice gave her a certain feeling of satisfaction that made her smile. "Yeah she did, she squealed like a puppy when I showed her what I was capable of."

"'What you're capable of'" Echoed her blue skinned enemy, "What exactly is that Kim Possible ?"

Oddly enough the banter gave her something to focus on other than Ron who was lying in the med lab at Global Justice headquarters. "You'll see soon enough Drakken... I'm coming for you." The lab wasn't complicated, the halls were all made out of the same smooth stone so they really looked like they were part of the Rocky Mountains.

Finding Drakken wasn't hard, he was predictable after all the times she had stopped one of his take over the world plans "Drakken!" she shouted.

The blue skinned scientist blinked "Aren't you supposed to say my plan stops here or that I might as well surrender now?"

By the time he had finished his question Kim had walked right up to him and grabbed his arm "Not in the mood for games Drakken." Her voice was soft but serious.

"Um.. Kim Possible?" Drakken asked.

She relished the hint of confusion and fear in his voice "Yeah, but see... I'm in a rush" she said as she twisted his arm behind his back "I need to know where the cure for whatever you shot Ron with is... And I need to know now."

"W-What?" Draken asked.

She twisted on his arm again, harder this time, causing him to groan in pain "There is no cure!" he lied. "Let go of me, you're hurting me!"

"If Ron dies because of you you're going to do more than hurt." She whispered, the venom in her voice unmistakable.

"Ooh... The pois-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as she twisted his arm to the limit, causing him to downright scream now.

"I suggest you tell me RIGHT NOW" she said, "Do you know that the arm can only take so much before it breaks? I have no problem snapping your arm right now... Or maybe I should break one of your legs and leave you in this lab as it blows up."

"Y-You wouldn't... You're the hero, you're not allowed to let people die." Drakken said.

"Well you may be right... But I look at it as prioritizing" she explained, "Ron matters more to me... Plus if you die I don't have to bother with you anymore." As if to prove her point she twisted his arm further until a snap was heard

Drakken screamed "On the table over there..." he cried. "I-I formulated an antidote should Shego or I shoot myself with the dart gun."

"Good boy" she whispered as she pushed him forward, into the console in front of him. Slipping the antidote into a metal protection case, shaped small enough for her pocket, and shoved it in her pocket. "Was that so hard?" she asked.

Drakken lay on the ground, cradling his broken arm, "N-No... N-Now leave me alone Kim Possible!"

She pulled out the handcuffs she'd been given by Global Justice and smirked, "You're coming with me."

Drakken whimpered as she twisted his arms behind his back, yelling as she roughly twisted his broken arm "You did that on purpose!" he protested.

"Who me?" she asked innocently. "Well Drakken... That was just an accident, little old me would never do anything to hurt anyone."

The Mad Scientist was hoisted to his feet and forced out of the lair after Kim set the self-destruct sequence. "Another lair?!" he protested.

"Price of being evil." Was the only reply the red headed heroine gave.

The Global Justice jet had been waiting outside the entrance and two agents appeared to escort Drakken away.

The ride back seemed even longer than the ride there, the antidote to the poison felt like a lead weight in her pocket. "Are we there yet?" she muttered. When none of the agents replied she sighed and studied the floor of the jet like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. Finally the base came into view and for the first time since Ron had been injured she allowed herself to relax, however this only lasted a moment because the moment the door opened she raced to the medical station to deliver the antidote to Ron.

The doctor in charge of the station took the antidote from Kim the moment she appeared in the room. "I'm Doctor Matthews" said the man in the lab coat, "We're going to administer this to him right away... We just need a sample first."

"There's no time!" Kim protested, unable to believe her ears, "He has maybe ten... fifteen minutes left, you need to administer the antidote now!"

Matthews paused, conflicted, and sighed "Very well Miss Possible... We'll administer it right now."

"Thank you" She said, relief coursing through her veins, and watched as the bright red liquid was transferred from the beaker into Ron's blood stream. She gripped his hand tightly and smiled sadly "Come back to me..." she begged, "I've seen now what happens when I don't have you to keep me on the right path and I don't like it... I need you to guide me Ron."

The heart monitor didn't change, his heart beat was now zero "Come on Ron!" she said, slamming her fist against the table "Come back to me... I need you." The darkness was threatening to engulf her, finally the monitor went silent and a Global Justice agent pulled her away.

"I'm calling it." Dr. Matthews said. She could hear the sadness in the lead medical examiners voice, but that didn't console her as tears ran down her face.

"N-No... He can't be dead! I need him!" Kim cried as she was led out of the medical station, the fight had been taken out of her and she had gone limp as they led her out of there. Her jaw clenched and she swore that she would avenge Ron, and keep the world safe.

She knew that would be how she honored him... She just hoped he approved.


End file.
